Doctor Whooves: Night of the Ood
by DrHooves
Summary: When The Doctor and Ditzy arrive on the airship Leviathan during WW1, they learn that one of the 'beasties' are Oods.


The TARDIS materialized on a ship. But this wasn't any old ship: it was an airship. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, followed by his old friend and companion, Ditzy Doo. The Doctor stuck out his tongue. "Hmmm, I think an alternative earth, not an alternative universe, which if it was, the TARDIS would be dead, and we would be screwed. It's the year 1916, the darkest year of europe at the time. The world is mired in war. and here, it's a bit different. There's something about the ship-something living about it there-like the ship itself is living. Maybe if we sneak around, we can find some answers."  
They turned corridors(Wait, do you hear that? Some sort of a heartbeat...) and passed hallways (What about that sound, Doctor? It sounds like somepony breathing...). They finally went up a ladder. An awful stench greeted the Doctor and Ditzy. "Oh. My. God." They were in a thoracic cavity of the airship. The Doctor gasped "It's alive. The airship is alive." They were rudely interrupted by a young boy, who yelled "OI! What do you think you're doing here?" The boy was a human, the first the Doctor had seen in weeks. was that scottish the doctor heard? "Hey, you're a beastie, but in my 2 years here, I don't think I've seen you before."  
"I'm the Doctor, and this is Ditzy. We just arrived on a ship of our own."  
"But how can that be? Are you two stowaways? Well, you can't matter much, as we have a lot of ballast to keep the ship-"  
"Aerostatic. This is a living aerostatic ship, right? Some sort of fabricated species..."  
"Hey, how do you know so much about fabs? Where is this ship of yours? Wait a moment-this might be unlikely-but are you a clanker spy? Wait a moment, I'll call somebody...". The boy blew on his command whistle, and while they were waiting, the Doctor said quite cordially, "I'm the Doctor, and this is Ditzy. What's yours?" the boy was initially shocked, but he foyund the courage to answer "Midshipman Dylan Sharp."  
Some men and dogs with hairy, spiderlike legs, came rushing to the Doctor and Ditzy. The Doctor said in a calm voice "We don't mean any harm. We just landed here, that's all." One man stepped out of the crowd, looking like he had his fair share of battle. "Middie Sharp, report."  
"I caught this stowaway, skulking in the thoracic cavity of the ship." Soon another marine ran to the crowd: "Mr Rigby, we found some sort of blue box, that says it belongs to the London bobbies. Doesn't look that way, but neither me nor my mates want to go inside, cos it looks clanker."  
"That's my ship!" yelled the Doctor, while the coxswain and the rest of the crew pondered. "Hmmm, I don't think I can put together all of this. In fact, I think the only one who can is the lady boffin."  
"What's a boffin, Doctor?" asked Ditzy  
"20th century slang for scientist or doctor. Hey, how did you do all this? Genetically engineered so it could fly..." he scanned with his sonic screwdriver. "HMM! Large counts of hydrogen in this ship! Some sort of zeppelin, Ditzy. And what is a clanker anyway?"  
"Aye, it's a airship, a fabricated beastie much like yourself. It runs on hydrogen but we don't take kindly to comparison with the clankers."

"Moving on, how are all you humans here? It's just an old mare's tale for young foals."  
"Think about it, Ditzy. Humans thought unicorns and pegasi were myths to."  
Only then had the Doctor noticed two humans coming up from the hatch: A woman in a bowler hat, and a young man, the same age as the scot, but obviously not a midshipman. Ditzy noticed that the boy had an animal, like a cross between a squirrel and a lemur, on his shoulder like a parrot. The Young man introduced himself "My name is Alekander-"  
"Prince of Hohenberg, is it not?"  
"How do you know?"  
The Doctor thought of a lie: "Um, the papers."  
"Anyway, she is-"  
"Nora Darwin Barlow, granddaughter of the famed biologist and a biologist in her own right. If you happen to ask, I heard the coxswain call her the lady boffin, and the only female scientist of this time was Barlow." Interesting, thought Alek. Vogler would love to hear this.  
"How does an equine just come onto the ship and talk as well?" asked Dr. Barlow.  
"We're not fabricated species, were natural! we come from a different planet. It might be silly, but it's true. But how could this happen? It's impossible that genetic engineering happened during the First World War."  
"Oh, it's possible. It's also possible that you are talking to the granddaughter of the man that started it all!"  
"Wait a minute, Doctor Barlow. Let me get one thing straight. Charles Darwin, writer of the origin of species, discovered DNA?"  
"DNA is the scientific name, but the common name is the life thread. But oh yes. And after a period of trial and error, they were able to fabricate it as well. I, in fact, designed the Leviathan, the ship that you are on."  
"Now, I think that I can go free, right? Have your jolly little war, and then I can just fly off, right?"  
"You can go-on one condition. I want to see your blue box."  
"Blue box." said the creature on Alek's shoulder. "Wow" said the Doctor. You're one prespricarious little guy, aren't you?"  
"Doctor." The creature repeated the word, and then said "Ditzy." Ditzy gasped. "It repeats names?".

"Yes." said Dylan. "It's a prespricarious loris, prespricarious meaning wise or canny." They enjoyed the Loris's little game of repeating words, until 3 words it spoke made the Doctor, not to mention everyone, stop. "TARDIS." the creature repeated the word. "Time lord."  
"Oh. My. Lord. It knows who I am."

Soon, they all went down to the TARDIS. The Doctor opened the door, and they all gasped. "Yep. This is the ship. Can travel anywhere in time and space, and only I can operate it."  
Dylan asked "Hey, Alek, is this clanker technology?"  
"No, not at all. As far as I'm concerned, Der-Dylan, no side has conceived such a thing."  
The Doctor asked "As a matter of fact, I might want to stay awhile. I can be quite useful, you'll find." The leviathan's officers looked at each other, and said "Alright, you can stay as long as you like. We'll be taking in a shipment from london, to pick up a fabricated species-though i'm not necessarily sure it's fabricated."  
"Where did it come from?"  
"Oh, right out of the sky, quite literally." The doctor thought of this, and said "Alright, I definitely need to stay. There is foul play here, and I need to know from who!" they all filed out, except for Alek, Ditzy and Dylan. "Do you think we can trust him, Deryn? The Doctor, I mean..."  
"Don't worry. I know the Doctor personally, and I think you can trust him. I mean, as long as a man who has the power to travel anywhere in time and space, I think you can trust him. I have with my live. Also, he also has the power to shut down an engine with his light up screwdriver, so I think you have an advantage. Besides, who are you fighting against?"  
"The germans, with their walkers, and zeppelins. Those damn clankers. they don't stand a chance in the air against beasties like the leviathan, and on the ground, they don't have a hope in heaven against the bulls of France, the airbeats and dogs of britain, the angels of America, and the bears of Russia."  
"Doctor." said Bovril. "Time lord. TARDIS."

The next day was average. The Doctor and Barlow were in the laboratory with the other boffins, and Alek and Deryn had Huxley duty. So Ditzy had nothing to do, so she decided to fly. As she flew high above the other Huxleys, she spotted a small speck in the sky. as she went towards it, It had a big, pillow like thing, and below that was a gondola. Ditzy didn't know what was wrong, but it was beat to tell Dylan. She spotted Dylan in her Huxley, and told her "There's a zeppelin out there, and I think they are Clankers. What should I do?"  
Dylan yelled out to Alek: "ALEK! CLANKERS COMING! SEND A LIZARD DOWN!" Alek said some words, and a black speck scampered down the line.  
"What should I do?"  
"Whatever you can. Remember that the weak point is the hydrogen balloon. It's also a critical hit as well."  
Below, Ditzy could see that the airship was firing pieces of flame at the Leviathan. Ditzy remembered in her science class that hydrogen was highly flammable. She grabbed a piece of cloud, and made a ring of rain around the Leviathan, damping out the flaming shrapnel. Then, the airship was firing above the cloud. Desperately, she punched one of the clouds, and the shrapnel exploded. The Leviathan was firing and fighting back now. A flock of birds and bats attacked the airship, but it shot some down. Ditzy realized now was the time. If she didn't strike now, then the bats and birds that were attacking would die. one easy hit at the balloon, and it would all be over. She grabbed a piece of cloud, and punched it so hard, it almost burst open. A huge lightning strike erupted around the German airship. The airship exploded hot air, scorching a piece of Ditzy's mane. Ditzy flew back, followed by a flock of birds and bats. They were victorious, and it was all thanks to her. She flew down, and a terrible scene unfolded. there were winged men, men with claws, men that went faster then they should have, all wearing a patch with 48 stars in one corner and the remaining 3 corners having 13 stripes. Then, giant bulls came, ridden by men with a patch with three large columns: blue, white, and red respectively, then came large bulldogs, this time ridden by men that had multiple crosses on their patch-what had Dylan called it-the Union Jack. They went, and crashed through something. The screech of metal and the screams of men. she went, and saw the disfigured men, their patch was... SLAM. A shell erupted six feet from her. They were large, metal machines with stacks that belched out soot and smoke. The had flags, one of which was three stripes across, black, white, and red. The next flag was split into 2, where one side had a coat of arms, and the other side had one to. they fired shells and guns, and suddenly, Ditzy realized why the Doctor was so pacifist. Why he resorted to such nonlethal ways. Suddenly, she just flew back up to the heavens, beck to the comforting arms of the Leviathan. The Doctor was the first to greet her "Hi Ditzy! Thank Celestia you were here! Without you, the Leviathan would have come tumbling down to earth."  
"Doctor I just saw-the horror, the horror."

The next day, Ditzy awoke to the sound of the Message lizards, crawling about in the tubes. She went to the railings, and saw that the Leviathan was flying over the Water, and ahead of her were the coasts of England. The Doctor explained that the Destination was London, and he had hinted that he had been there before. By midday, fields and pastures followed the cliffs of Dover, and then, came the city of London itself. The streets were jam-packed with people and beasties. The coxswain, Rigby, told her "We'll need a ground crew. As you have wings, you can communicate with the ground crew and the men on the Huxleys."  
As the ship lowered to the ground, the men waited. Deryn and the only other midshipman on board, Newkirk, were told to lower the ropes down to the ground. Ditzy lowered down to the ground. as soon as the ropes were nailed to the ground, ditzy flew up, to tell the cargo bay to open. As it opened, men were running around. Back on the ground, people were attaching ropes to the mysterious box that held the cargo. Back on the ship, the Doctor approached Bartlow. "Doctor Bartlow, as a fellow biologist, may I inspect the contents of the box?"  
"I'm sorry Doctor, but that is a military secret."  
"I'm sorry as well, but I can't take no for an answer. I specialize in extraterrestrial biology. Believe me when I say I know what i'm doing."  
"Alright, Doctor. But just one question-Doctor who?"  
The Doctor Didn't respond as he galloped off to the cargo bay. He found the box, and pulled out his sonic. The box fall open, and there was another box, made of wire mesh. But what was inside the wire mesh made the Doctor nearly drop his sonic. That beastie was an Ood.

There were about 20 of them, all in a box. The Doctor examined the ood. They did not have hindbrains, but they had translator spheres. Doctor Bartlow followed the Doctor in. "Doctor?" she asked. "what is this?"  
"The ood-alien creatures born to serve. This particular devil and I have a history. In the far future, a company called ood operations, or the 'double o' found a way to enslave the ood, removing their external hindbrains and replacing them with a translator sphere. Their hindbrain allows them to communicate telepathically. When they are very telepathically active, their eyes will glow red. this was perceived as a disease, which the side effects were rabidness and always speaking something about singing."  
"It shouldn't be a problem for the meantime, Doctor. First things first: let's get them out of the box. Let's test them out."

The next day, the Doctor was woken up by an ood. "Apologies, but Doctor Bartlow asked me specifically to wake you up."  
"What time is it, ood-"  
"Alpha 15. And the time is 10 in the morning. Most of your comrades are having their breakfast experience, in the mess."  
The Doctor went to the mess. The ood didn't necessarily wake him up, but all the other ood doing menial tasks. The Doctor was accosted by an ood. "Doctor! You have to come with me, in a secluded area."  
"Do I know you?"  
"Of course. Remember? First there was ood operations, then I appeared to you before you regenerated. Then Demons Run..."  
"Ood Sigma! But what are you doing here?"  
"I come with a warning, a warning that there is a bomb aboard this ship."  
"What bomb?"  
"My ood comrades are programmed to suddenly have a great telepathic surge in one week. They will go on a rampage!"  
"How do we prevent this from happening?"  
"I don't know, but the destination of the ship is New York, where the ood are to be showcased to the leaders of the world."  
"How do we know this warning rings true? Who did you hear it from?"  
"I-I don't know. But you have to trust me, Doctor. This is real."  
"We have to get to Bartlow. She's the only one who will realize the danger."  
"Agreed." when they went to the laboratory, Bartlow was studying a piece of ood DNA under a microscope. "Doctor bartlow." said the doctor "This ood has something to say, a warning." The ood continued from there. "Doctor Bartlow. My fellow ood are programmed to create a large telepathic surge in one week. I'm sure the doctor has told you of the side effects of increased telepathic activity."  
"One week? That's the day of the expo! I'm sure this is a machination of clanker scientists."  
"Ah. But any good mystery novel reader knows that the first suspect is always innocent. Maybe we should let our unknown enemy play his hand, but be prepared for it."  
"I will send a message to hobbes, the captain. Hopefully he will relay your concerns to the american government."  
"No need. Sigma, Ditzy, and I will head to New York post haste."

The TARDIS was well prepared to make the journey to New York. When they arrived at the Waldorf-Astoria, the Doctor pulled out a wallet from his saddlebag, and put a stack of dollars on the table.  
"One suite for three." The concierge looked surprised at two ponies and one ood, but after awhile, he gave the key to the Doctor, who nonchalantly galloped off to the room. Ood sigma looked at a man in a pinstripe suit, reading a newspaper, but when he looked away, he couldn't remember anything about the man, much in the way he could remember the warning, but he couldn't remember the man who had made it. He followed the Doctor to the room. Inside, he looked out of the window, and saw the same man in the adjacent building, but stepped back after a moment, and the same effect occurred. The Doctor asked "Ood Sigma? Is there anything wrong?" The ood said "No, nothing wrong." The Doctor set to work. "So, what do we know? the Leviathan will be arriving in one week. The ood will go on a murderous rampage on an allied city. Why would that be? Who would want it? Surely the clankers, but where did the spacecraft land? It landed in a darwinist country, so that rules out the clankers. Who else? Any ideas?"  
"The Daleks?"  
"No. Dalek culture only wants to destroy other technologies and this is clearly not dalek technology. That rules out the daleks."  
"Doctor, you mentioned the Silurians were on earth too. Could they be the culprit?"  
"Hmmm. Ditzy, you might be onto something. The silurians hate humanity, but keep in mind that this is a different planet from earth. So they might not have landed here. I think we should just let the enemy do what they haven't done already. I've learned from 200 years of experience is that somepony is most vulnerable when he strikes."

One week later, the Leviathan arrived. The stormwalker engines piloting them belched soot in what was an otherwise darwinist city. The doctor went to the gate where a guard styopped him, asking for his invitation. the doctor showed him the psychic paper, and the Doctor, Ood Sigma, and Ditzy wandered into the reception. The reception was in the Waldorf-Astoria hotel lobby, where dignitaries were chatting, drinking, and dancing. Ood Sigma told the Doctor "I will wait with the other ood. I'll meet you at the subway stop when they strike." When he left, a familiar voice greeted him: "Doctor!"  
"Doctor bartlow! Did the captain hear your warning?"  
"Alas, no. he simply shook it off, saying you were an eccentric pony." The doctor scoffed at this. "Where's Alek and Deryn?"  
"How do you-?"  
"Time lords have a telepathic connection with all other beings. It wasn't that hard."  
And right on cue, Alek and Deryn walked behind a curtain. "Alek, Deryn, you have to believe every word I say. there will be something wrong. The ood are, all except one, a bomb. After you evacuate everyone, meet me at the nearest subway stop."  
The doctor took a glass of champagne. "I wonder of how they can think of letting us into here, us being 'beasties' and all." he checked his watch. "The presentation is in 5 minutes. Let's get ourselves settled in." The Doctor and Ditzy chose a seat, where then the lights dimmed. "Be careful. It should happen about now." Ditzy dozed off about 5 minutes into the showing, losing the presenter at military... but she quickly woke up again when she heard someone shout "Our slavery is over. WE CAN SING AGAIN!" when she opened her eyes, she noticed all the ood's eyes were red... all but one. "RUN!" yelled the doctor. "EVERYBODY RUN! JUST RUN!"  
Everybody ran out of the astoria, followed by ood. One of the ood that went crazy Ditzy slammed against a wall, and punched his stomach. she grabbed his hindbrain, and ran like crazy. she met up with the Doctor, Sigma, Alek, and Deryn. "Ditzy, where've you-oh, I see where you're going."  
"I heard it when they were talking about the ood, they are bit telepathic, which they used their hindbrain for. I we could find where, and who the signal is coming from."  
The doctor puled out his sonic screwdirver, and then said "Oh. Thats where its coming from."  
"I told you he was mad, Deryn!" as they followed the Doctor, he yelled "Stop! I think this is where the signal is coming from..." and he walked right forward, and rammed his head into a large metal object. "OW! FUCKSHITPISS! WHY IN RASSILON'S NAME DID THEY PUT A POLE THERE?!"  
"Um, doctor?" asked Deryn. "That's not a pole." The doctor looked up, and saw the statue of liberty. "Well, It figures. You need to beam the signal from a high place, and believe me, New York has no shortage of that!"  
The five went up lady liberty's staircase. when they went up, there was nothing, just the observation deck. The doctor yelled "No, no NO! It can't-oh. check the walls! Every surface." he pulled out the sonic, and it started to hum. the doctor looked lost. "Nothing. nothing at all. Unless..." he picked up a cigarette, and threw it off the side. At once, there was a ripple of water in midair,and the cigarette was no longer seen. "Ok, now we know what we're up against. The portal is below us. We have to jump off."  
"WHAT?!"  
"I know its crazy, but we have to jump off. Trust me. Look over the side, I'll jump."  
"How can we trust a pony with a bow tie?"  
"Bow ties are cool." went to the side, spread his hooves open, and fell off "GERONIMOOOOOOOO!"  
Then, he felt a gust of wind, before he entered. Alek, and Deryn, Sigma, and Ditzy, fell off as well. They fell into the portal, and with a heavy crash, they landed in the control room of a ship. There was nobody there. The doctor checked the status. It regestered one pony, one time lord, two humans, and one ood. "Nobody here except us. It looks like they exited stage left after making the signal. We won't know who did it at all." the Doctor called the TARDIS. "We need to send a signal to the Leviathan. Tell them to destroy this ship!"  
"Yes, but how do they know what do destroy?"  
"Great question, Ditzy. There is a perception filter around this ship. I need to shut it down." He flicked some switches and knobs, and then, a large bump hit the ship. The TARDIS materialized. "Get in! Get in! The Leviathan is destroying the ship!" they all got in, but before the doctor could get in, he heard someone say "Silence will fall, Doctor. Silence will fall."  
"Come on, Doc! we have to go!  
The doctor spend inside the ship, and flicked some switches and pulled levers, until they found the TARDIS in the Leviathan. Rushing to the gondola, Sigma said "This isn't over. I will need to convince my comrades to revert to their original state."  
"You do that sigma. Thanks for all you've done." Sigma left the Leviathan.

The next day, The Doctor and Ditzy left the Leviathan. they said their goodbys, and then left the ship. As they left, Bovril said "Doctor. Doctor who?"


End file.
